You're My Everything: A MidoTaka fanfic
by aileenpsyche
Summary: Midorima is selected to be the basketball team's representative for an upcoming White Day pageant. His younger sister volunteers to help with his wardrobe. He receives a very unique love letter and asks Takao's help to find the sender. This is a per chapter fanfic since I can't seem to finish this in one go XD. Reviews are very much appreciated thank you!
1. Chapter 1-4

**CHAPTER I**

It was 9am but there was only silence in the usually noisy gym. The entire Shutoku basketball team were having a very important deliberation. Everyone was seated while waiting for their captain Otsubo and coach Nakatani.

"Neh Shin-chan it seems only you, me and Miyaji senpai are the last hopes to redeem our club's honor huh?"

Midorima shrugs, "I don't really get the point of all this. Instead of practicing, we're just wasting our time."

"Oi Midorima do you want me to throw you a pineapple? It's the pride of our predecessors that is at stake. Don't get too ahead of yourself." Miyaji says angrily.

He only got the usual poker face from Midorima.

"Stop it you two. We should be a team even beyond basketball. I would've volunteered myself but… Sometimes life can be unfair." Kimura sighs dramatically.

"That's disgusting Kimura get a hold of yourself." Miyaji hits him in the head.

Suddenly the door of the of the locker room opened and they all stood in attention.

Coach Nakatani clears his throat, "As we've discussed, we need someone to represent our club. Miyaji, Takao and Midorima are the top 3 candidates. To make it fair Otsubo and I decided to do it via draw lots. Kimura please pick one from the three pieces of paper. Whoever is chosen will be our representative.

Everyone surrounded Kimura except for Midorima who chose to sit as far away as possible denoting that he didn't have the slightest interest. He was wiping his glasses when he noticed that the entire team were now staring at him. Takao was grinning from ear to ear, obviously very amused.

It doesn't take a genius like him to understand who was chosen. He gave a very frustrated sigh.

The coach and the captain gave him taps in the shoulder as the team got dismissed. Takao told him to go ahead so he started walking towards where the rickshaw was parked.

Takao made sure Midorima was out of earshot before he spoke to Captain Otsubo.

"Hey captain! You did what I suggested in the end huh?" he smirks.

"Shut up Takao! I had no choice even the coach pressured me." He gives a sideway glance to the coach which earns a nervous cough from him.

"Hehehe don't worry just make sure to destroy the evidence, otherwise Shin-chan will curse us for eternity." He winks as he waves goodbye.

True enough Otsubo was holding the 3 folded papers each had Midorima Shintaro written on them. He crumples them and tucks them away in his pocket.

**CHAPTER II**

When Takao arrived Shin-chan was comfortably seated in the rickshaw and was giving the pile of paper bags occupying the right side curious looks.

"Oh as expected of our ace-sama that's a lot of chocolates and letters . Too bad they're too scared to give them to you in person huh. You really need to fix that personality of yours. Hmmm… Neh Shin-chan if I give you chocolates will you accept them as well?"

Without batting an eyelash he answers, "Are you an idiot you're not even a girl. Now drive, it's almost sunset!"

"Sheesh I'm sorry for not being a girl." Takao pouts as he started pedalling.

On the way home Midorima pondered about the event that will happen a month from now. Today was actually Valentine's day, that's why he got chocolates and letters from girls. A month from now is White day. During that day it has been a custom for guys to return the favour to the girls. As explained by their coach who was also an alumni of the school, their club never won the title Mr. Shutoku Prince ever since it was established. It's a pageant organized during White Day mainly for the entertainment of the female population. They also told him he has the highest chance of winning, since apparently he won the poll for the most sought after male at school. He found everything ridiculous but he can't refuse since he was chosen through a fair process (or so he thought lol ).

With the paper bags in tow he went straight to his room. He's never good with house chores so he leaves everything to Takao. Not that he wants to help that idiot anyway.

There were at least 50 boxes of chocolates and a bunch of letters this year. How on earth would he be able to finish everything without suffering toothache or even worse, diabetes? He never understood how Kise was able to handle his horde of fan girls every year. If they were red bean flavoured, he might've given a second thought. So he texted his younger sister who was more than willing to get these off of his hands by tomorrow.

He started reading some of the letters too. They began with almost the same lines…

I like you Midorima-kun…

Unless the girls themselves approach him, he's never the type to reply to the letters. He is thankful that he is appreciated but he'd rather spend time practicing basketball or study. The type of guy who could memorize sonnets or poems of Shakespeare without any difficulty but when it comes to the romantic aspect, you might as well look elsewhere.

He heard a few knocks and Takao told him dinner was ready so he decided to postpone reading them.

They ate quietly, but he heard Takao yawn several times and saw faint black circles under his eyes.

"Busy with lewd stuff again?" as he bites into the last piece of meat.

Takao blinks at him, "Oh did all the sugar reach you brain? It's rare of you to be concerned about me." Yet he was obviously delighted.

"I just find it irritating when I hear yawns while I'm eating. Don't get too cocky."

"Hmph, yeah I got some pretty good lewd stuff, why you wanna borrow?" he says grinning.

"No thanks. I'm done, I'll go back to my room."

"Fine! Enjoy reading your love letters!" Takao turns around abruptly and whispers "Stupid Shin-chan, you're hurting me too."

There were only about five letters remaining now. A plain powdered blue envelope caught his attention. It wasn't like the previous ones with hearts or flowers printed. He expected to read the same lines but his eyes widened in disbelief.

_I hate you… I bet you didn't see that coming! That'll make you more interested in the rest of what I've written though, I'm sure. Well first off I hate your guts, your attitude of Ms. Lady luck is always on my side because I do what I can as a human. You look stupid walking around carrying your equally stupid lucky items. Your grumpy demeanour affects my day. Don't you know it rubs off on other people too?_

_I mean how hard is it to smile once in a while? Nobody that I know of died because they smiled a few times in their life. Haven't you heard smiling makes you look younger? I feel sorry for the guy you drag around. I know you're an ace player so everyone respects but you don't even try to enjoy playing as a team.I know you have a perfect gameplay with your partner but still, you never really gave a thought of trusting others. Yes, no doubt you're a genius but you're also human .It's not bad to treat others as your equal too right?_

There was a huge blank space after the last sentence. Midorima felt that the letter was incomplete so he tried to check the back but nothing was written. Almost giving up he shook the envelope and heard something inside. There was a very small piece of paper. It was folded several times . He carefully unfolded it since he's scared of ripping it.

_I was hoping you'd never find this letter but pffft… And I never intended to place this in the envelope but oh well you're reading it now so I guess there's no turning back. Everything in the first part is true but here's where the real confession starts…_

_I said I hate you due to the reasons stated on the first letter but fact is, I hate myself more. I hate myself for loving everything about you. No matter how stupid and cold you appear to be. No matter if you scowl almost every minute. I can't help but fall for you. I guess, I'm really the stupid one. I love everything about you. There, I've said what I've always wanted to say. Happy Valentine's day to you! The chocolate I made for you is shaped like a cat because I heard you hate them, which means you'll remember my chocolate above everyone else *winks._

_Don't worry I'm not expecting you to reply and I have no intentions of letting you know who I am that's why I'm using an alias ^u^v._

_P.S. Don't show that smile infront of anyone, I get jealous easily. Yep I know you're smiling haha and good luck in the contest. We'll be rooting for you!_

_ You're my everything,_

_ -Stupid One_

He knew he was smiling and was also trying to suppress the laughter bubbling inside. This has got to be the funniest confession he received or will receive ever. Placing the letters back inside the envelope, he made a mental note to keep the cat shaped chocolate for himself. It's for appreciation purposes nothing more he coughs at the thought.

After finishing the remaining letters he read that unique letter again and again until he felt his eyes become heavy and gave in to sleep.

**CHAPTER III**

"Oniiiichaaaan ohayoooooooooo!~"

Awakened by that familiar cheerful voice he opened his right eye and found his younger sister tugging his right arm.

"Onichan wake-up! I haven't had breakfast yet so let's eat together! Kazunari-kun has everything prepared downstairs let's go!"

"Okay give me five minutes to get ready." He says groggily.

His younger sister happily obliged and went downstairs .

Going down the stairs he heard fits of laughter from the dining room. Takao and his sister get along really well. He took a seat beside his sister. She's younger by 3 years. People say she's his female version except that she has the opposite personality.

Takao and his sister talked about everything under the sun. From their basketball practices to her new found hobby cosplay.

"Oh! Kazunari-nichan told me you'd be joining the Mr. Shutoku Prince on white day? Is is true onichan? If it is can I make your costume? I promise I'd make you look more handsome!" Her eyes were twinkling.

He gave Takao an intense glare equivalent to "go die" but his eyes softened again when he looked at his sister. "How many times have I told you not to talk while eating?" as he removes a crumb from the corner of her mouth.

She smiles sweetly which earned a quick smile from him. In contrast to his known personality at school his younger sister has the uncanny ability to make him smile physically. Takao could also make him smile sometimes but he was always able to supress showing it. He disguises his smiles through his gestures like pushing up his glasses or turning his face away.

Admitting that to Takao gives him permission to tease Midorima his entire life so he'd rather die than confess.

After eating breakfast she went upstairs to get the chocolates he promised in the midst of giggles.

"I wish you could treat and look at me that way too Shin-chan. I didn't know you could be that sweet too." A familiar voice says dreamily.

Crap! He forgot Takao was there. He folded his arms across his chest and gave him a scowl.

Takao sighed, "Okay I give up. But hey have you thought about your talent for the pageant?"

"I think I'd do archery I just haven't planned how to make it have more audience impact."

"Oh! I know, I know! You could do it like William Tell. Shoot an arrow at a person with an apple in his head!"

"That's too easy and too common for my onichan! Sorry I overheard you." As she did the peace sign and grinned.

"What do you suggest then?" Takao says.

"Let's use a single grape and place it on top of his target's head."

"That's too dangerous yet cool but who's going to be the target?"

At that, two pairs of emerald eyes gave him a meaningful stare. Takao just stood there defeated.

**CHAPTER IV**

Midorima excused himself and got ready for school upstairs so Takao and his sister was left in the living room.

"Kazunari kun thank you for taking care of my brother. I know he's hard to handle but please don't leave his side." Her eyes softened as she looked at her intertwined hands. "Other people may only see him as an arrogant bastard but he's a really nice person once you get to know him."

Takao pats her head, "No worries my hawk-eye never loses their target. Besides we call him tsundere-sama but we know he's a real nice guy inside."

"Both of you stop dillydallying or we're gonna be late for school."

"Speaking of the angel. We better not anger him." Takao whispered into her ear. She giggled.

Midorima doesn't know why but he felt irritated at their sudden closeness and suddenly blurts out. "Stop flirting with each other!"

They were rolling in laughter for about a minute or two until Takao tapped Midorima's right shoulder. "I knew you're the jealous type but , seriously getting jealous over your younger sister?" He laughs once more.

"I- I wasn't jealous!"

"There, there onichan don't worry I'm not stealing Takao." She tapped his left shoulder and laughed with Takao again.

"I've had it with the both of you. I'm going to school alone." He walked away with heavy footsteps leaving the pair in fits of laughter.

His sister gave him a hug from behind. "Sorry onichan it's just as Kazunari-kun says it's so enjoyable to tease you. I'll stop now but remember, you promised me that I'd be the one helping you with your wardrobe! The driver's waiting outside so I'll go now thanks again for these!~" She lifts the paper bags filled with chocolates.  
"Give my regards to mom and dad."

"Give my regards to my future mother and father in law."

"Yes onichan I will and yes to Kazunari-nichan's request as well." It was obvious she was trying so hard not to laugh.

Midorima gave Takao a kick in the knee. That made him almost leap with one foot due to the sudden pain.

"Take care!" as he nods goodbye to his sister.

"It seems your little sister approves of our relationship Shin-chan. I'm so happy!" Takao pretends he's wiping a tear from his eye.

"Stop giving her weird ideas. Let's go, I don't want to be late."

**TBC- XD please be patient for the next chapters. I guess I'm enjoying writing this too much. It's becoming too long already. Spread theMidoTaka love.**

** ~Aileen Psyche (Mar 2014)**


	2. Chapter 5

_**Midorima became the club representative for the Mr. Shutoku Prince event to be held on White Day. His sister volunteered to help him with his wardrobes. Takao will be his reluctant participant during his talent showcase. Now for the next chapter…**_

**CHAPTER V**

Midorima's usual routine which consists only of basketball practice, a bit of archery and study were unsettled by weekly 30 minute morning practices for the White Day event He doesn't get the point of practicing how to walk plus all the other contestants even seemed apprehensive in talking to him. Does he really give off some sort of "don't bother me" aura? He remembered that letter again and thought of trying to tone down his "grumpy" demeanour a bit. Whoever the sender was she succeeded in making him feel conscious.

Before only his sister and Takao were able to break his wall.

He really wants to know who wrote the letter but he doesn't know where to start or who to ask for help.

"Midorima-san pardon it's your turn to catwalk."

His train of thoughts were disrupted. He gave the person who spoke a look and he saw how he suddenly seemed scared. Did he unconsciously scowl again? He said a quick sorry and did his catwalk.

After the event practice he went straight to basketball practice. As he approached the gym there wasn't the usual screeching of rubber shoes or balls being dribbled so he wondered what they were doing. They didn't even notice him entering the gym as they were encircling someone and happily talking.

"There is no doubt that you're his sister based on looks but I wish he was at least half nice as you are." Miyaji says.

"I beg to disagree mister. My brother is in fact nice right Kazunari-nichan?"

"Well to you yes but to most of us he's…"

A ball suddenly went through the hoop. They all heard the sound and turned their heads to find Midorima staring with his usual poker face. They all stiffened.

"Oh Onichan! You're finally here. I came to show you my sketches for your wardrobe hehe I'm so excited for you to see the designs. Please choose so I can start sewing them." She says as she enthusiastically gave him a sketchpad.

"You should've told me you were coming over." He pats her in the head and sat next to her.

He gave the team a meaningful glare and they left to warm up except for the usual bug Takao.

"Oh that one, that one will definitely look nice on you Shin-chan!"

"Yes that's my favourite too it came from a favourite manga of mine teehee."

"Isn't this going to show too much skin?" The design in question was an all white princely inspired top with a very low V neck that he felt will show too much of his chest . It had a criss cross leather design to accentuate his collar bone with puffy long sleeves with openings in the middle part. As for the bottom it will be white fitting trousers paired with black equestrian boots.

"Don't worry nichan has a nice body so don't be ashamed to flaunt it." She gave him a wink.

"I'm getting worried on what type of mangas you're reading young lady."

She just giggles.

"So I'll start sewing this tonight. I'll make sure to make you really handsome! I got to go to my class now. See you again soon onichan!"

"I'll accompany her to her room since I'm done warming up." Takao quickly follows her.

Midorima just followed them with his gaze until they passed the gym's door.

"Hey Midorima you're lucky to have a cute little sister. Man I wish my sister was like that too." Kimura absent- mindedly says while dribbling.

"Mind your own sister senpai."

It was enough to send the poor guy to the other side of the court.

Would he really have to wear that outrageous outfit for that ridiculous show? His mind tells him to back out but his pride says otherwise. On his shoulders lie the burden of the entire club's honor as what they've been constantly telling him. Even the coach checks him every now and then regarding his preparations for the show. Another thing to think about is how he doesn't want to disappoint his little sister. She really seemed pumped up in helping him win.

Takao came back after a few minutes so they started on their usual routine. Practice went like a breeze and since there were no additional club meeting they decided to go home.

"I'll just call you once the dinner is ready Shin-chan."

He didn't answer.

"Shin-chan, are you okay? You seem out of it the entire day. Is something bothering you?"

"N-no, it's nothing…"

"Okay if you say so." Takao turned to the kitchen when Midorima spoke again.

"Actually yes something or I should say someone has been bothering me."

Facing him again Takao saw a flustered and confused looking Midorima.

"I think I like someone. There's this one girl who sent me a letter last Valentine's Day. I can't get her off my mind."

Takao stood there and couldn't utter a single word of surprise he just gave a faint laugh. "Heh, really? So what do you plan to do? Do… Do you know her?"

"That's where you come in Takao. I need you to help me find her. I'm sure you have a lot of friends around school. "

"Y-you're actually asking me for help? Our ace-sama asking for help. She must be really special." He turned around and walked slowly towards the kitchen.

"Please Takao. I need to know who she is." He says in an almost pleading voice.

There was a long pause before he answered. "Sure! And while I'm cooking I'll be thinking of an appropriate name for this operation." He gave a thumbs up sign.

"Thanks Takao, I appreciate all your help. Please don't let anyone know . I'll fill you in on the details later."

He waited until he heard the door upstairs clicked. Trying his best not to make a sound, Takao bit his right hand. With blurry eyes he accepted the fact that this was inevitable. As a close friend he has to be there for him even if it means getting his heart crushed in the process.

Inside his room Midorima smiled with Takao's help he knew it would be easier to find the sender of the letter. He read it again today and it's been almost two weeks and it became a part of his routine too.

No matter what he has to find her and who knows this budding feeling might be something so much more than a mere curiosity.

**_TBC: Sorry for the very late and short update. I haven't been getting the right amount of feels and I've been busy with other stuff *cough. I'm so sorry for hurting Takao /3. Regarding his sister let's pretend they attend the same school XD and yeah she knows how to sew at her age/slapped for being so useless (I dunno how to sew) If you're curious as to what manga she's reading well they're my favourite genre as of now. That's enough clue for you lol. Please stay tuned for my next updates. Thank you very much for loving MidoTaka and reading this 3_**

**_Psyche (Apr 2014)_**


	3. Chapter 6

_**Midorima asked Takao if he could help him find the girl who sent the love letter for he couldn't stop thinking about her. Despite the pain it will cost him Takao agreed to help.**_

**CHAPTER VI**

"Takao, about the favour I'm asking you…"

"Oh yeah you can give me the details tomorrow at school during lunch. Don't worry with my connections we'll find her in no time." He winks.

"Alright then, thanks again."

Takao snickers, "You've been thanking me non-stop. I'm getting really jealous now. It seems that you really like her that much."

"I-I'm just curious, that's all. Thanks for the meal. I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Takao watched Midorima as he ascended the stairs. Soon he'd be only looking from afar. He won't be able to stay by his side forever anyway. Absent- mindedly picking up the dishes, one plate almost slipped his hand.

" I can't stay by his side like this without harbouring ill feelings towards that girl. I hate myself." He sighs.

It was one of the longest nights in his life, as Takao struggled to fall asleep.

Morning came.

"Takao why are the bacons burned? It's rare for you to mess up, in cooking at least."

"Oh, ehehe I'm sorry Shin-chan I accidentally fell asleep while cooking. But wow you didn't shout at me? Am I number one in Oha Asa today?"

" No you're only 3rd in the rankings. I just realized I must've been really stubborn to most of you, so I'll try to change starting today."

Takao slowly backed away acting as if really scared. "I-is this a dream? Are there hidden cameras anywhere? Are you even the real Shintarou Midorima? If I did anything wrong please forgive me. I won't do it again promise just bring back the real Shin-chan." He almost knelt down.

"W-What are you doing, you're really stupid Takao! Stand up you idiot! It's me I just decided to change my personality a bit."

"Oh thank god it's really you Shin-chan! Only you can call me idiot with that scary tone!" Takao gives him a hug.

He scowls. "Get off me stupid, you're wrinkling my uniform."

"Oh sorry!"

With that, Takao immediately removes his hands from him. Midorima thought he saw tears forming in his eyes but why would he even cry so he thought it was just a trick of the eye. Breakfast continued with the usual noisy Takao.

After parking the rickshaw they went separate ways.

They had practice for the event so he proceeded to the meeting place. Everyone was quite surprised when the usually quiet Midorima greeted and did his best to not look grumpy towards them. From afar Takao was seeing this sudden change as a sign that Shin-chan is really serious towards changing himself. He wanted him to have many friends but there's this part of him that wants to keep him in his own little world where only Takao can go near.

Most of their team mates would always approach him first whenever they need something to ask a favour from Midorima. Takao felt he was really someone important in his life because of that. He admits that the first time he saw him, he wanted to destroy the guy's confidence but then, when they became colleagues he somehow saw that his confidence comes from the dedication he has during practice. He was just awkward in showing his feelings but all in all he's a nice guy.

Seeing Midorima change made him happy yet sad. He knew that soon he won't be the only one who will see the real Shin-chan. Or worse he might not even need him in his life anymore. Slowly he walked backed towards the gym with bitter feelings.

As scheduled, Midorima although tired already from all the catwalk went straight to the gym. He greeted everyone there too, much to their surprise.

He thought he saw everyone except Takao.

"Miyaji senpai, have you seen Takao?"

"Oh your partner didn't you know? He's in the clinic now. I heard he fainted somewhere and was brought there."

"That idiot."

"Oi moss-head we have practice. Oi!"

"I'm sorry let me check on him first." He didn't even look back and sprinted towards the clinic.

He was panting when he opened the door to the clinic. There he found Takao sleeping like a log.

"Stupid you didn't get enough sleep again watching lewd stuff." He whispers.

Takao barely opens his left eye. "Hey I heard that Shin-chan."

His voice was hoarse.

"Hmph it seems that you're okay. I can go back to practice now." He crossed his arms towards his chest.

"No please stay a bit more Shin-chan at least until I'm asleep." Takao says with closed eyes.

"Fine, get some rest now idiot. When we go back home you better not abuse yourself again."

Takao gave him a weak grin.

_**TBC/ Hooray for my slow update! Pfft sorry people I'm busy doing props and other oh so important stuff like facebook/slapped. Thanks so much again for reading and being patient with me. Spread the MidoTaka love!**_

_**Psyche (Apr 2014)**_


	4. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

He just sat there beside the clinic bed. Good thing there were some interesting books in the shelves reserved for visiting students like him. Randomly flipping on pages and skimming for stuff that might rid him of boredom while waiting for the idiot beside him sleep.

The idiot in question was his basketball partner Takao. He rushed to the clinic upon learning that the guy fainted. It was his duty as his partner and closest friend. He doesn't really want to admit the latter out loud though.

"Shin-chan thanks for staying. This makes me really happy hehehe." Takao says weakly.

"Stupid! I agreed to wait until your asleep. How will you fall asleep if you keep mumbling nonsense?"

"Okay sorry, I'll be sleeping for real now. Just wake me up if it's time to go home."

"Yes, now hurry and go to sleep. I don't want to miss today's practice."

"Hai!~ As expected of you. Still diligent as ever."

Midorima found a good spot with a nice ambience for reading beside the window. Interestingly enough he found a collection of mythological stories which were his favourite. Cupid and Psyche's story caught his attention. "There can be no love where there is no trust" was his favourite quote from the story. Too engrossed with reading he doesn't notice Takao stealing glances at him.

He let his eyes take in Midorima's beautiful form while reading. Takao loves how he looks like in court with all the sweat resulting from practice or a game, but a peaceful looking Shin-chan has got to be a sight to behold for anyone. Those long lashes and how his emerald eyes slowly move to read the words as if he does it in tune with his breathing. Smiling to himself he slowly drifted into dreamland. The decision he made could wait for later.

Opening his eyes panic struck him as everything he saw was darkness.

"Hey! Did somebody turn off the lights!? Shin-chan, where are you!?"

There was only silence.

"Hey Shin-chan this isn't funny. Oh wait, I know he's not the type to joke around besides I'm a sick person. Hey anyone!? I can't see anything damn it!"

It felt like he ran an entire marathon, but still no sign of any light while bumping into things he couldn't even make out what.

Slumped and feeling helpless he let out all the tears he was holding back. Remembering the moment Midorima asked his help in finding that girl. The pain of not being able to share his secret admiration to anyone and continuing to smile despite the stabbing pain. The sobs seemed to echo and it made him feel more miserable. It wasn't cold but his whole body felt it was frozen. He was too numb to move.

At the point of giving up, suddenly his right hand felt warm.

"Oi idiot wake up!"

The light almost blinded his eyes.

Waking up with a start he suddenly hugged "his light".

Midorima was taken aback so he didn't move and just let Takao hug him.

He didn't notice the time and almost finished the entire Grecian mythological stories when he heard sobs coming from his partner. It was definitely a nightmare so he chose to wake him up immediately and was greeted with this. Instead of pushing him away though he continued to hold his hand and patted him with his free hand like how he does when his little sister is crying.

They stayed like that until they heard a cough.  
"Sorry for disturbing your touching moment but I need to close the clinic boys." It was from the school doctor.

Midorima let go from the hug but Takao gripped his taped hand tighter. He grimaced but Takao just grinned.

"Thanks for taking care of me sensei! We'll go ahead now." As he stepped out from the bed, he almost stumbled. Good thing Midorima was quick on his feet so he had Takao lean on his shoulder for support.

"You two look as cute as a couple." The female doctor giggles.

"Well, actually we are!" Takao says playfully.

"W-what? don't give her the wrong idea!"

She giggles louder.

"Unfortunately, only a basketball kind of couple sensei fufufu. You should see us play some time" He winks as they slowly walked towards the exit.  
"Hey make sure he gets enough sleep later, okay Midorima kun?"

"I will, thank you sensei."

Takao was still leaning on him for support all the way to the school gates.

"Neh Shin-chan this means I'm excused from being your slave at least for a few days right? Oh how will we go home and our things?"

"I called our driver and he's now waiting outside. Our stuff are inside the car too."

"Wow as expected of a prince."

"Be thankful you're sick otherwise I would've whacked you."

"Hehehe I think I'd like to be sick more often now."

Midorima squints his eyes and gave him a murderous look.

"It was only a joke Shin-chan." He gives him that usual grin.

They were greeted by Midorima's family driver. The middle-aged man opened the door for them. Takao almost whistled the family car waiting as a jet black limousine. This made him realize how far apart their status in life is yet Midorima never let him feel inferior. Well aside from being his voluntary slave, he doesn't have much to complain about him anyway.

Throughout the travel Takao never let go of Midorima's hand. Perhaps the guy was too naïve he didn't even notice. The ebony haired boy just wished the time would stop with them holding hands like this, he took a chance and even leaned his head on his shoulder while he pretended to sleep. He just hoped that Midorima doesn't hear the erratic beating of his heart.

Takao was awfully quiet. Midorima thought he must really be tired so although his taped hand and left shoulder were getting numb he didn't move an inch.

After a few minutes they finally arrived in their apartment.

"Aw we're here already?" Takao fakes a yawn.

The driver opens the door from Midorima's side first. Takao was about to open the door to his side but Midorima gripped his right hand.

"Idiot what if you stumble again. Get out from this side so I can support you."

He must have been grinning like there's no tomorrow at that moment but he didn't care.

"Wipe that creepy grin and get out now tch. My hand is getting tired."

The driver opened the door of the apartment for them and said goodbye right after.

"Are you hungry Shin-chan? I don't think I can cook at this state though."

"Let's just have some pizza delivered."

"Aw, you're too sweet. Can we order my favourite flavour?"

"I don't like anchovies, so I'll pick my own flavour too."

"Fine then, but since I'm sick can you handle the tab?" Takao smiles sweetly.

"Only because you're sick but once you're better I'm going to make you work double time."

"Hai, thank you Shin-chan!"

Midorima finished placing an order via phone from a 5 star restaurant nonetheless. He opened the television to kill some time.

"Uhm by the way, I did some thinking earlier… And, I don't think I brought this up but my family decided to move to a new neighbourhood which is actually nearer to our school."

Midorima just stared at Takao and finally muttered. "So you actually plan on moving out?"

He wore his usual poker face and Takao was really disappointed. At least he was expecting him to be surprised even a bit but he didn't see any of that from his face.

"Hehe yeah, I mean it doesn't make sense for me to stay here right? You could just have a maid from your house help you with everything you need. Plus I kinda miss my family too."

"I understand. Just tell me if you need help in moving out I can always ask my…"

"No! I can handle it. I'll go by the end of the month to avoid messing up our training schedule for the tournament."

"Alright then, no problem. I'll just go get something to drink."

"Ah and you know what. I don't think I'm hungry. I'll just go upstairs and sleep. I can just reheat the pizza tomorrow.

"Let me he-.."

"Don't bother helping me. I can manage going up to my room now. Thanks for today Shin-chan." He gives a quick smile and ascends the stairs slowly but surely.

Midorima just stood there ready to assist him just in case he slips. Good thing, nothing of that sort happened. So he's leaving soon. His mind was suddenly filled of how this apartment would feel empty without the usual rowdy Takao. The daily breakfast and bento he makes for the both of them have always been delicious and when Midorima says it's delicious you better believe it because he's really picky with food.

Upon arrival in his room, he quickly locks it and as soon as he heard the click he lets out all the tears he was painfully holding.

Midorima heard a couple of loud noises from upstairs so he decided to check on Takao.

"Hey Takao are you okay? I heard noises."

"I-I'm okay leave me alone!"

"Why did you have to lock the door? Open this now."

"No, I'm really okay please just go."

There was silence outside but then Midorima came back and used his key to open the door.

Takao panicked and hid himself under the sheets which were forcefully removed by Midorima by the time he reached the bed.

"What is this about idiot?"

Takao remained tight-lipped. His eyes were obviously red from crying though.

"I'm not moving from this spot until you talk to me." He pushes his glasses upwards, a sign that he's dead serious.

"W-Why, why didn't you stop me at all!? You could even say you're my slave for all I care. Stupid Shin-chan, won't even care if I leave. I hate you! I hate you!"

Midorima was surprised but remained calm and placed his right hand in Takao's forehead to feel his temperature.

"You're acting like a kid! I knew it, you're delirious due to fever tch. Lay down and rest let me get a cold compress ready. Stay put! I'll be back asap."

Takao finally snapped. He bundled himself back in the sheets due to the shame. Covering his eyes with his right hand, he realized he almost confessed right there and then if it weren't for Midorima's sudden gesture.

"Stupid, I'm really stupid!" He slurs to himself.

It wasn't as if he'd be happy if Takao leaves, in fact it's the opposite. He got so used to having him around that he can't imagine his daily life without his constant teasing. If he had any weakness it's expressing his feelings in words.

As an aspiring doctor, he made preparations for the common treatment of fever. He'd have to ask Takao where the medicinal box is, it wasn't obvious but the idiot was a clean and organized freak. He manages all the stocks and arrangement inside their apartment so things that don't really concern Midorima directly falls under Takao's jurisdiction.

He went upstairs carrying fresh towels, an ice bag and a bucket full of ice. Guess he won't be getting much sleep tonight.

The idiot was sleeping soundly. He gently placed the ice bag on his forehead and tucked him in bed properly placing the sheet right under his chin.

"Now where could he have placed the medicine box?"

"Hmmm… Shin-chan it's in the top white cabinet."

Midorima nearly laughed, Takao was talking in his sleep. It was so him to answer his questions despite being sick and all. He felt apologetic since he must've been really hard on him.

It was easy for him to reach the cabinet since he was tall. Hidden there however where the stash of gravure magazines the perverted idiot owns. The box was placed all the way in the back so he had to remove the magazines first. If you ask him he'd like to burn them all now, but due to the owner's condition he just stacked them below to reach the box.

He had to tip toe a bit to reach it and in the process, he accidentally knocked the stack of magazines. Grasping the handle quickly he placed it in a table and sat to pick up the magazines that fell. He couldn't unsee the lewd pictures on it so he organized them back as fast as he can with much disgust.

Making sure he didn't missed out on anything else he looked around and found pieces of stationeries that must've fallen from one of the magazines. They seemed very familiar though. They had scribbles of letters and words. His eyes widened in disbelief and walked back towards his room quickly. There he took out the letter that has been leaving him restless and placed them side by side.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" He almost crumpled the papers in frustration. That day Midorima Shintarou , 16 years of age blushed like a ripe tomato.

_**TBC/ There you go people I hope you like this part as much as I do. I would like to make it better in the future but for now this would suffice. And wow look at how long this chapter is lol.**_  
_**Again thank you so much for reading and loving MidoTaka! I enjoy reading your comments and reviews so much so please don't be shy!**_

_**Psyche (Apr 2014)**_


	5. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

His mind and fingers weren't cooperating. Words were forming in his brain but there's a part of him that couldn't bear to type. There were intense

debates going on inside his mind.

"Why do you need to search that, you're not even sure of your feelings."

"That's precisely why you have to do a thorough investigation."

"No, dealing with feelings requires no systematic methodologies. Just listen to what your heart tells you."

"Tch, if he leaves everything to his heart it would spell out doom."

"Oh shut up mister high and mighty just because you're placed above me."

"We'll it's not my fault muscleman!"

Midorima Shintarou was definitely at a loss. Yep he was definitely hearing his brain and heart talking which means he's definitely in big trouble.

He just learned that the peculiar love letter he received which struck his curiosity enough to even ask help from Takao was in fact from Takao himself.

All this time he thought it was a girl. The idiot definitely went all out by formulating a new handwriting to make sure he won't get caught. How could

he reply to the sender when he's not even supposed to know who sent it right? What's worse is he's a man!

That accidental discovery really threw him off balance. He has been struggling for the past few days to conceal his feelings. Oh wait he's not even

sure how he feels. With no one else to talk to he thought of getting the information online. He made sure that he's in a secluded where no one could

see what he's searching.

Massaging the bridge of his nose he made his final decision and began typing…How to know if you're in love. This was really ridiculous but he's got no

other choice. He began reading the results and clicked the most reliable looking site which was Know-if-You're-in-Love .

**PART 1 OF 3: Noticing What You Think and Feel**

**See if you can't picture a future without your loved one**… He remembered feeling lonely when Takao said that he'd be moving out of their

apartment.

How his daily life would change dramatically if he's not around to bug him like usual. Strike 1~

**See if your loved one makes you want to be a better person.** Midorima always aimed to be the best even during his Teiko days. When he

arrived in

Shutoku he never thought he'd find someone like Takao who would click with his gameplay. As long as he was in the same court he felt he could do

anything and win for the team. Strike 2~

**See if you feel like you're the best version of yourself when you're with your loved one.** Takao has his way of taking away the fatigue and

even stress from a practice or even a real match. Even if he's tired he had always been the life of the team through his stupid antics which mostly

involved

teasing Midorima. More importantly Takao was a valuable piece to their team's formula on winning he and Midorima are almost unstoppable when

provoked. Strike 3~

**See if you're aware of your loved one's flaws – and are okay with them.** Takao is certainly stupid and full of himself most of the time but they

are part of his charm. He won't ever admit that to the idiot though. Strike 4~

**PART 2 OF 3: Noticing What You Do**

**See if you take pleasure in helping your loved one**. He remembered the time when Takao tried to borrow his rolling pen (see OVA). A genius like

him doesn't really have much use for it but he pretended he didn't want to lend it to him but intentionally leaving it somewhere the idiot could easily

get it. The ending, well the idiot passed the exam.

**See if your loved one makes you laugh.** Yes although he has his own way of laughing in his own little world. Nobody saw him laugh yet.

**See if you enjoy doing the little things with your loved one.** They always determine who drives the rickshaw though janken and Takao never

won once despite being higher in Oha Asa rankings sometimes. Hmm maybe saying he was extremely lucky was too much. Could he have been

intentionally losing knowing Midorima is tired after every practice?

He blushed so much and had to calm himself down for a few seconds.

The meal he cooks will definitely be one of the things he'd miss once Takao leaves so he thinks it's one of those little things he enjoys too.

**See if you've made it through the tough times.** They lost once to Seirin and Takao never left his side unless he brushed him off. I guess that

counts.

**See if you're willing to compromise for your loved one.** Not attending a basketball practice was never in Midorima's book but the moment he

knew the idiot fainted his body immediately wanted to go see him. Realizing how much Takao holds over him scared him a bit.

The list went on but he decided not to continue reading since with the way things are going he's 95% sure he's in one big mess. The remaining 5% is

his brain telling him that being in love should not be his priority right now, it should be studies and basketball but that 5% is slowly but surely

crumbling.

Shintarou Midorima is definitely in love with his basketball partner, housemate and closest friend Takao Kazunari. A man, he's falling for a man! This

makes him gay doesn't it? Stretching his neck backward, he rested his head on the window with eyes closed. All his years of reading books,

memorizing formulas and understanding how the human brain works won't help him now.

A week before the White Day celebration will be hell week for the students since it's examination week. Club activities are banned to make way for

review sessions. It's up to the student where to spend that free time. The library was the most logical place for a bookworm like him.

Midorima was too preoccupied to notice that a pair of pale blue eyes were following his every move. Takao was seated at the rightmost side of the

library trying his hardest to concentrate in reading a textbook. Examination week is almost upon them so he knows his "partner" would be immersed

in studying again. During these times Midorima shuts himself from all distractions and if Takao tries to approach him he knows he'd just get an awful

lot of scolding.

After he recovered from sickness they got back to their daily routine but he can't help but notice there was something different about Midorima.

Somehow he felt that he had put an invisible line between them, maybe he got so angry he had to take care of me that time? Or maybe he can't wait

to get rid of me from our house? There were a lot of maybes but he's too scared to ask him directly, too scared to break his own heart because of the

answer he might get. He buried his head in the textbook hoping to absorb the notes magically. Giving up he just rested his head on top of the book

and continued to look at the green-haired man he loved. Time flew without him reviewing anything at all. He heard the librarian advising the students

it was closing time but Midorima was still sleeping.

" Hey Shin-chan, they're closing the library time to go home."

No answer.

This side of the library was almost empty except for them, it was so silent that all he could hear was Midorima's steady breathing and the rising beat

of his heart while taking in his sleeping form. Convinced that he was sound asleep Takao ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to wake him

up then rested his hand in the guy's cheek. Takao's heart skipped a beat when Midorima Instead of opening his eyes, leaned towards his hand and

faintly muttered his name. At least that's what he thought he heard.

"S-Shin-chan if you don't wake up, I'm going to kiss you." He said nervously.

Silence.

"Hey I said I'm going to attack you." He brought his face closer now, almost whispering the words.

Their lips were only inches apart but Midorima was still far from being awake.

Takao took a quick deep breath through his nose. It was now or never and brought his lips closer for a quick peck on Midorima's lips.

He almost jumped when the library speakers buzzed signalling the last call for students to go out. At that moment misty emerald eyes blinked and

met his pale blue ones.

"What are you doing?" Midorima's eyes were still sleepy but a hint of irritation was visible and he squinted.

TBC

A/N I'm so sorry for the very late update. I was too distracted and wasn't in the mood to write. I hate writing when I'm not into it since I feel like I

will more likely deliver something not worthy. I hope you'll continue to wait for my updates TTuTT. I'm so sorry this is getting longer but I hope you

like it.

The link I posted is legit but I incorporated information from other sites too but I forgot to take note of the other links, sorry. I hope the link

will serve its purpose for you guys too lol.

Btw happy birthday Kazunari Takao! Sorry I cockblocked you lol. 11/21


	6. Chapter 9

CHAPTER IX

"I was about to kiss you."

"Huh?" Midorima suppressed a yawn.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Stop sprouting nonsense, Takao."

Midorima started to gather his things and turned his back from Takao.

Takao pouted. "Shin-chan, for once why won't you believe me?"

He didn't answer and continued to walk and Takao noticed that Midorima seemed to be walking in longer strides than usual. Takao found it hard to catch up.

"Hey! Wait up, why are you in a hurry? Do you need to pee or something? Hahaha, okay, okay I was joking. There's no need to panic."

"I forgot something in my gym locker. You don't have to follow. Just wait for me where we parked the rickshaw." He said almost half running.

"Alright. Don't get lost okay? Pfft."

Midorima never looked back until he reached a corner. There he saw his reflection on the window. His face was definitely beet red. He had to count to ten to calm himself.

"Midorima? Why are you still here?"

"Uh, I forgot something in the gym locker." He purposedly avoided Miyaji's gaze.

"Oh, good timing. I was going there too. I forgot my drink bottle. "

Good thing that he was calm now. He was quiet the whole duration of their walk. When they reached the locker rooms, he had to get his towel and pretend it was what he forgot.

"Hey Midorima, I can't pinpoint it, but did something happen between you and Takao?" Miyaji suddenly blurted out.

His eyes widened and avoided his gaze. "I – I don't know what you're talking about Miyaji senpai."

"Oh c'mon, I know something's up. You still act normally towards him but there's really something fishy going on." Miyaji lifted his face with his finger to make him look directly. He started squishing Midorima's cheeks .

"S-Sheeenpai , shhtop. Nothing's going on between me and Takao. We're both men." His heart felt like it was stabbed as he uttered those words.

"Hahaha you're really cute Midorima! Now I know why Takao loves to tease you." He brought his face closer to their ace.

Midorima only gave him a glare.

A loud cough made them look towards the door. There stood Takao with an irritated face.

"Hey Miyaji senpai, what are you doing to **MY** Ace-sama?"

"Ohoho look who's here. " He deliberately moved closer to Midorima.

"I was just telling him that I found him cute. Now I know why you're sticking to him like glue despite his being a tsundere."

Midorima just let out an exasperated sigh.

"I was waiting for you. It's getting late. Let's go home." Takao suddenly grabbed his hand and almost dragged him out of the locker room.

They left a widely grinning Miyaji.

"Hey stop! You're hurting me Takao." Midorima tried to yank his arm from Takao's grip but he was surprised by the smaller man's strength.

Takao kept his silence but he halted his steps.

"Remember when you asked me what I wanted to do earlier at the library?"

Takao's face was hidden in the shadows since they were in a secluded corner and it was almost 6:30 pm. His heartbeat started to become erratic when Takao moved closer and looked at him in the eyes. What he saw there were conflicting feelings that he almost felt scared Takao was able to read what was in his mind at that moment.

He tried to escape him and pulled at his imprisoned arm to no avail.

"For once please listen to me, Shintarou."

Him saying his full name was like a command that rooted him where he stood.

"I-I'm never good in explaining things so…" As Takao scratched his head with his free hand.

One moment they were inches apart the next second Takao's lips were on his.

It was perhaps the longest few seconds of his life. Midorima stood there dumbfounded at what just happened. The man who he's not supposed to know that confessed to him and whom he loves, just kissed him and ran away.

He literally stole his first kiss!

A/N: I'M REALLY SOOOORRYYY! I know this is a really short chapter but at least I continued it/ shot. I just got a job so I've been busy. I will continue this soon so please be patient ;u;, Thanks for supporting MidoTaka!


	7. Chapter 10

His heart was pounding like crazy with each step he took.

It wasn't his fault why it happened. If there's anyone to blame it was the man whose back faced him. It was his first kiss but he wasn't sure if he should even say that to the idiot. He silently sat at the back of the rickshaw as usual except for the deafening silence.

"Shin—"

"Taka—"

"Y-you go first Shin-chan."

"Even if you say that I don't know what to say… W-Why did you do that in the first place? If that was a joke then it wasn't funny, Takao."

"I wish it was a joke." Nervous laughter followed.

His back was slumped as if he carried a ton. He hasn't seen him like that even during their defeat.

"I'm sorry, can we talk about this some other time?"

"No, I need answers now. Kissing might mean nothing to you but… "

"I don't kiss just anyone on a whim, you know!" Takao clenched his fist to fight the urge to turn around and face Midorima.

"Then why me!?" He knows the answer but he wants to hear it straight from the guy himself.

"As silly as I may sound, that…that was my first kiss" The last words were almost whispered. Midorima's cheeks felt hot so he was probably blushing. Good thing the park was kind of dark now so it won't be too obvious.

Takao suddenly turned around due to disbelief and happiness at what he heard. He jumped over to Midorima's side.

"I'll definitely take responsibility Shin-chan!" His eyes were sparkling as he cupped Midorima's cheeks with both hands.

Midorima's face was a mixture of awe, adoration but mostly embarrassment.

"IDIOT! Why are you talking like I'm going to get pregnant?" What followed was Midorima's rare laughter.

Takao stood there dumbfounded and felt like he fell in love all over again.

**A/N: Hooraaay! Finally their relationship is heading into that direction XD.**

**I know this has been long overdue but I'm really thankful to all of you who are still reading this and are still waiting for my updates TTuTT. Please forgive me. It's almost finished. Only 2-3 chapters to go, I think. Thank you so much again! Spread the MidoTaka love.**

**Psyche (Nov 2015)**


	8. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER XI**

"AHHHH I love you so much, it's scaring me Shin-chan!" Takao suddenly blurted out as he grabbed Midorima and hugged him so tight that the taller man had difficulty breathing.

The sudden confession and hug caught him off guard too much that he tried to step back but the sudden movement caused them to tumble down with Takao on top of him.

They stayed staring at each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity. Neither of them blinking until Midorima broke the silence.

"So…you love me huh?" Midorima looked away.

"I do. I've been doing my best not to let it show much and it's a good thing that you're also dense but, I guess jealousy is a really scary enemy hehe. How about you Shin-chan, how do you feel about me?" He ended with his signature grin.

He said it so smoothly which made the Midorima kind of irritated. If he could say it like this why did he even have to secretly send that letter.

"C- can we talk about this at another time?"

He wasn't ready to give his answer. There were so many things to consider. A guy like him needs to analyze things first although right now he couldn't really explain why his heart seemed to burst out from his chest. Could love between men really prosper? What would his parents say? What about their friends? All these questions terrified him.

Midorima was caged in between Takao's hands so when he tried to escape, Takao grabbed his left hand and pulled him up.

"I would really love to know your answer but knowing you, you would need time. What happened now wasn't planned so it confused you. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot Shin-chan."

Takao's face was a mixture of apology and love. He cupped Midorima's face with his hands again and tip toed.

He instinctively closed his eyes and was ready to cover his lips with his hand but expecting it to be another kiss but the shorter guy planted a soft kiss on his forehead instead. He opened his eyes and found Takao snickering.

"Oh Shin-chan were you expecting another kiss on your lips? Hahaha, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Would you like me to fulfill your wish now?"

He gave him a death glare but he was flushing profusely.

"I'm hungry, let's go home." Before he was able to turn his back, Takao grabbed his left hand and planted a soft kiss on it.

"Your wish is my command, my ace sama."

Takao was humming a song while pedaling. Once in a while he was looking back at him while grinning from ear to ear.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Stupid One." He said it as loud as he can, wanting to shatter the idiot's confidence.

The rickshaw stopped moving. Takao hopped towards Shin-chan and shook him while holding his shoulders.

"WAAAAHHHHHH…H-HOW DID YOU KNOW!? Are you a psychic!?"

"Maybe I am. The chocolate cat was delicious by the way." He smirked.

"Now hurry up I am really famished."

"No way, Shin-chan you're too cunning. Here I thought my confession tonight was cool." His shoulders were now slumped as he continued their travel back.

Midorima smiled secretly and reminded himself not to fall too fast.

"Hey Shin-chan, could it be that the letter sender you were curious about was me all along? You even asked for my help hahaha. That means I have a god chance of capturing my ace sama's heart then? He turned around and gave him a wink and blew a kiss.

Midorima's eyes widened and blushed for the nth time tonight. Now the table have turned. He really couldn't win against the idiot.

He looked up and there were countless stars tonight as he remembered Scorpio was number one today in Oha Asa.

**A/N: Hello again! Yaaay an update XD. Thank you so much for your continuous support. I hope I made you happy with this. I will end this fic with the Mr. Shutoku Prince event and that's when Shin-chan will give his answer, so please look forward to it. I am still organizing my thoughts so please be patient with me. Spread the MidoTaka love!**

**Psyche (Dec 2015)**


	9. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER XII **

After the sudden revelation about Takao's feelings towards him, Midorima found himself unable to sleep. There's a part of him that's urging him to say yes but due to the complexity of the situation he would definitely need a lot of time to think it over as what Takao said.

He could hear quite loud music from the idiot's room too which adds to his irritation. Maybe drinking milk could fix the problem, he decided to go down to the kitchen. Doing so made him pass by Takao's room.

"I might as well tell the idiot to tone down his music." He started to knock but nobody answered. The door was unlocked so he excused himself and entered only to find the idiot sound asleep.

"Tch, you left your music player on again." The greenette grabbed his right arm and shook it in an attempt to wake him up but he was unsuccessful.

Takao was grinning in his sleep which made him more pissed off. He got hold of Takao's head pillow and was about to pull it to play a prank on him but the other guy suddenly clutched his hand when he turned to where he was leaning.

The sudden force sprawled him on top of Takao who was thankfully still in a very deep sleep despite the sudden impact and the fact that he was successful in grabbing his head pillow. Their faces and bodies were too close for comfort and he was trying his hardest to get away but again the shorter guy proved to be stronger than him.

"Takao! Wake-up and let me go you idiot!" He started to squirm but it just made the situation worse.  
"Hmmm…No Shin-chan is mine. I'll never let you go." He was sure the idiot was only muttering in his sleep but Takao hugged him closer and restrained him with his left leg so they ended up in a spoon position.

"OH MY GOD!" Midorima was screaming internally. Only after a seconds both of them are having illegal physiological reactions. He could feel something hard behind him so he started singing "Kimi Ga Yo" (Japan's National anthem) to distract himself.

He noticed he still had the pillow in his hand and came up with a plan to ease up the situation. With his movements restricted he somehow miraculously managed to place the pillow in between them. That provided him a bit of relief he couldn't feel the idiot's "thing" behind him anymore. However Takao instinctively moved his head closer to Midorima's neck in an attempt to feel more warmth. Everytime Takao exhaled Midorima swore his heart stopped.

Suddenly the only noise he could hear was their breathing and the song that was apparently on loop.

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car.__  
__You're the line in the sand when I go too far.__  
__You're the swimming pool, on an August day.__  
__And you're the perfect thing to say.___

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.__  
__Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.__  
__Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.__  
__'cause you can see it when I look at you.___

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times__  
__It's you, it's you, you make me sing.__  
__You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.___

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,__  
__And you light me up, when you ring my bell.__  
__You're a mystery, you're from outer space,__  
__You're every minute of my everyday.___

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,__  
__And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.__  
__Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,__  
__And you know that's what our love can do.___

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times__  
__It's you, it's you, you make me sing.__  
__You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.__  
__You're every song, and I sing along.__  
__'Cause you're my everything.__  
__Yeah, yeah___

The moment he realized the song just might be the idiot's inspiration when he wrote the love letter made him blush up to his neck. Despite his embarrassment he smiled and found himself squeezing Takao's hands which were placed in his stomach. Midorima felt safe and secure around his arms that he didn't notice he finally slept.

Takao is having a great dream. He was lying in bed with Shin-chan in his arms. It was too realistic and he could swear he could even smell his beloved. He didn't want to wake up but his body clock tells him it's time to cook breakfast.

Upon opening his eyes he still saw Shin-chan's body lying beside him, tightly holding on to his hands that were hugging him from behind. Realization struck him that this wasn't a dream anymore.

He was so stunned that he frantically got out of bed. Thankful that Midorima was a very deep sleeper too so it wasn't enough to wake him. He checked his and Shin-chan's clothes, nothing was amiss so he believes they just slept together.

"OH GOD." He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment as things crossed his mind  
about them sleeping together.

God knows he was trying so hard to suppress his lewd tendencies specially now that his beloved is peacefully sleeping in HIS bed. Hair disheveled without his glasses, he was trying his best not to attack him. Powerless to the urge he just contented himself with running his fingers along his silky green hair.

"I love you, Shin-chan." As much as he would like to kiss him on his lips now, he chose to kiss him on his forehead.

"I love you too, idiot." Midorima mumbled in his sleep.

Takao blinked several times not knowing how to react at what he heard. Midorima was still sleeping but at that moment Kazunari Takao ran straight to the comfort room.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I'm such a slow worker TTATT. I hope this update made you happy. This is definitely out of my comfort zone with the physiological reactions and all but I want to make us all happy so why not XD. Last 2 chapters at the most so please hang on! Thank you so much for staying with me. I want to know your reactions to this chapter so please leave your reviews hehe. Btw the song is Everything by Michael Buble. It's my favorite and my inspiration for this fic. Who knows somebody might sing it in this fic wink2x. Spread the MidoTaka love!**

**-Psyche (Jan 2016)**


	10. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER XIII**

Takao was thankful for the cold water's therapeutic effect to calm his nerves and his "thing" below.

He was this close to kissing Midorima again after he replied "I love you too." In his sleep. The water suddenly lost it's coolness and his cheeks felt warm so he turned the shower into full blast. It might take him longer than his usual shower time due to this special circumstance.

Unknown to him their doorbell rang a few times.

"I wonder if they're still asleep? Hmm good thing onii-chan gave me a spare key."

Midorima's sister unlocked the door and went straight towards her brother's room.

She was about to knock on the door when Takao saw her.

"Oh! Good morning! I didn't know you were dropping by this early. Sorry I was showering so I wasn't able to open the door for you."

"Good morning, Kazunari-nichan! I wanted to have nichan try his costume on so I could make the necessary adjustments. The contest will be a less than a week from now right? Is he still asleep?"

She started knocking. "Onichan you're favorite sister is here to see you!"

Takao started to panic when he realized no Midorima will come out from his room since the guy slept in his room. His brain was working overtime to think of a way to escape any misunderstanding.

"W-wait why don't you wait in the living room while I wake him? You know how grumpy he is in the morning." He held her by the shoulders and pushed her towards the living room downstairs.

"Make yourself at home. I'll just wake him up, so stay there ok?"

She found his actions a bit weird but she said "ok" in the end.

Takao walked faster than usual and immediately closed the door after he entered his room where Shin-chan was comfortably sleeping.

"Shin-chan, wake-up. You're sister's here."

Midorima turned to his side but was still sound asleep.

Takao softly shook his shoulders. He needs to at least make him transfer to his own room.

"Shin-chan we don't have enough time. Please go to your own room."

With Shin-chan defenseless and looking so innocent it takes all of his willpower not to pounce on him. Adding to this is the fact that his younger sister is just downstairs. He contented himself in brushing Midorima's hair away from his forehead and kissed him there ever so lightly.

With closed eyes he relished the moment. He suddenly felt two hands on his chest pushing him away.

Groggy green eyes met his for a brief moment, then they heard a gasp from the door.

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll go back downstairs."

They could hear her half running towards the living room.

"Uh…Shin-chan you can let go now."

"Good morning." He muttered and ended it with his rare smile but he still didn't let go.

Takao's mouth fell open. The tsundere smiled and even greeted him good morning! He was probably dreaming but he didn't care and hugged his Ace-sama so sudden that they ended up entangled in the sheets.

Midorima ended up sleeping lying on his chest. He could practically hear his heartbeat and he was wishing time could stand still now. Shin-chan was probably sleep talking when he greeted him but he didn't care and hugged him tighter.

This warmth was too comforting for him and he didn't notice he fell into slumber again.

Hikari heard the doorbell rang and found out that two of her brother's teammates were outside.

"Good morning. We came here to deliver a package from the coach."

She remembered them as Miyaji and Kimura.

"My nichan is still sleeping so Kazunari-nichan is still trying to wake him up."  
"What's taking them so long? Let's go up and drag them to school shall we, Miyaji?"  
"Uh I don't think that's a good idea. They're quite…busy." She fidgeted.

"Busy with what?" Miyaji and Kimura suddenly went upstairs and Hikari wasn't able to stop them.

Takao's room was the one closest to the stairs so they opened it first.

Their eyes widened in disbelief at what they saw. Takao and Midorima peacefully sleeping with the taller man's head on Takao's chest. It would've been a typical romantic scene if not for the people involved. They remained quiet, both unable to utter a single word until they heard a click.

Midorima's sister was taking pictures with her phone. She even took close-up pictures.

A flash made Takao open his eyes and saw Hikari giggling quietly with a phone in her hand which she immediately hid.

"Good morning again, Kazunari-nichan. I'm sorry to wake you up but you have additional guests." She pouted towards his teammates diretction.

Kimura had a nervous smile while Miyaji was giving him a sly look.

"I swear this isn't what you think it is!"

Midorima shifted. He bolted up and with half-lidded eyes looked around the room.

"Huh, why are you all in my room!?"

"Actually Shin-chan this is my room." He laughed nervously.

"Oh right we slept together, sorry. I'll go back to my room now."

Midorima walked back to his room dazedly and left them dumbfounded.

**A/N: TTuTT Another short update. Next update will be the last chapter and it will be a long one! Thank you for reading this. Feel free to leave your reactions beacuse I love reading them. Spread the MidoTaka love!**

**(Feb 2016)**


End file.
